Lone Wolf
by CarlosMalfoy
Summary: "I never recieved a Hogwarts letter yet I attend this anchient school. My parents were murdered. And frightningly I'm a Werewolf." If being cursed means chosing between her best friends or a group of stange boys who could assist her with life at Hogwarts as a werewolf, which would Danni Hunt Choose?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all credit goes to J.K Rowling.  
I also recieve no money from writing this Fan Fiction and it is copyright. **

**-Carlos :) **

Ch1: Trouble

Danni's POV

I never received my Hogwarts letter; I guess it wasn't necessary, never-the-less I was enrolled into the finest school of witch-craft and wizardry in the United Kingdom. On the holidays the castle is so peaceful, it's almost scary if you explore the dungeons after dark, and to think these ancient halls are going to be filled with scurrying students again is almost intrusive. My parents were murdered when I was nine, and for almost two years I've been living in this castle, it has been my home, and more, and in less than a few hours I will no longer be a boarder at this school, but a student. I make my way through one of the corridors, which is out of bounds during a normal school day, my pockets are filled with sweets from the kitchen, because the feast is only hours away the house elves were more than happy to load me up with sweets of all sorts and bottles of pumpkin juice. My ears perked up as I heard the distinct meow of the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, I needed to get out of here and fast, that stupid cat would lead the caretaker right to me, and the last thing I needed was a detention before the school year even began. I began to run, but skidded to a halt when I saw the hunched shadow of Filtch, rounding the corner, I ran back only to be blocked by Mrs Norris; I was debating whether to kick it or not when Flitch grabbed me from behind.

"Gotcha! I should have known it would be you Miss Hunt," the old crackpot spat, saying my name like it was something dirty, "I supposed it was you who let the Cornish Pixies loose in my office too!"

"I'm appalled that I didn't think of something as brilliant as that Professor, I dare say it made an improvement to your office," I retorted with a tremendous amount of smart-ass bravado,

"Why you little shit! If it was up to me you would be out on the streets, I knew you were trouble from the first time I saw you," he made a move to grab me but I ducked out of his reach,

"And the fist time I saw you I knew you were a filthy squib," I suppose I should of seen it coming but before I knew it Filtch was toeing me by the ear straight to the headmaster's office. For a while we waited at the top of the spiral staircase, and I was becoming rather bored, since I arrived at Hogwarts tormenting Filtch was my favourite cure to boredom, so I decided to prey on his worst weakness, which was being non-magical even though he was born from two magical parents, also known as a Squib. "How's being a Squib going for ya going? Must be rough seeing us real witches and wizards using magic, ever want to just…" I grabbed at my own throat, making choking noises,

"YOU HORRID LITTLE B-"

"Argus, Argus enough! What is the problem?" I made a choking noise for real this time as I choked on my own laughter. The Headmaster, Professor Claus was standing right before us, he ushered us inside, glaring at Filtch until he let me go.

"This- This insolent little brat was caught near the kitchen, it is an out of bounds area! She also let those devilish Cornish Pixies into my office!" he pointed a stubby finger at me menacingly, but Professor Claus only shook his head.

"Young Miss Hunt will be dealt with accordingly, Argus I suggest you return to the hall where your assistance is greatly needed."

The headmaster turned his golden brown eyes on me, for a headmaster of an ancient school he is extremely youthful, in his early forties I guessed, I'd been to his office many times, most on occasions simular to this, expectantly Professor Claus should have been glowering before me, yet the slight smirk and gleam in his youthful features told me he was amused by my bravado. "Danielle, I believe you have a sorting ceremony to attend to, run along now young one, your future awaits you," I followed his instructions, about to scurry out the door, when I stopped abruptly.

"Professor, you won't tell anyone that I am a-" He cut me off waving his hand airily,

"That you are a werewolf, no, of course not. But it is up to you to make friends whom you trust, whom will not judge you, not matter what you turn into on a full moon."

"Thank you Professor," with those words encircling my troubled mind I hurried off to the great hall, where I would meet my fellow first years, and my destiny.

Old Professor McGonagall gave her speech; I suspected she presented it to every batch of first years. Not that I was listening, I had droned out of most of it, too busy trying to look cool and trying to block out the kids pointing and whispering at me, I should have been prepared for this, but I guess not. I caught a wisp of what a girl with extremely curly golden-blond hair was saying, in a stuck up tone, "See that girl over there, with hair as black as the devil's soul, she's who my older brother told me to look out for, her parents apparently killed themselves because she was so evil she skulks around the school because she has nowhere else to go," I scolded, then turned around, I swear I scared the bitch to death,

"Well Goldilocks, if my parents killed themselves I couldn't imagine what yours did, probably erased their memories and went off to live with muggles," she gave me the dirtiest look then was about to retort back when McGonagall looked up from her Scroll,

"Miss Hemsworth, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to issue you a detention in front of the entire school, how embarrassing," I smirked as Goldilocks glared at me with extreme hatred. "First years follow me, and don't push."

I followed the crowd to the great hall where thousands of students sat, patiently waiting for the sorting to begin, the first name was called but I didn't get to hear what house the boy was sorted into because I felt a tap in my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with light brown, almost blond hair, she was my exact height and seize and even held herself ironically simular to me- slightly slouched- "Hey, that was cool how you stood up to that girl, it must have took a lot of guts," she smiled oddly, barely showing her teeth, "I'm Violet, by the way, Violet Lazar," She held out a hand which I shook,

"Name's Hunt, Danni Hunt," we exchanged glances for a bit, and I couldn't help but admire her vibrant green eyes, they weren't as pale as mine, they were rich, but stood out, with rings of hazel and blue. I stood next to her, mainly because Violet was the first person (Besides Claus) who I felt extremely comfortable with.

"What house are you guessing?" I whispered curiously,

"Well my father was a Ravenclaw and my mother a Hufflepuff, so I'm not sure, but I'd love to be a Gryffindor," she looked at me waiting for my response,

"My parents were both in Gryffindor so I guess I'll be the same," I've always been able to keep my mourning sorrow from my face and my voice, no one was ever able to guess my emotions when I chose to hide them, only Violent looked at me sympathetically,

"Hey I'm sure your parents would be proud of you, I know I would be if I was them," the way she accurately read my emotionless features astonished me, it was hard to believe I'd only just met her.

Suddenly I was hearing my own name, "Hunt Danielle," Professor McGonagall said so precisely that she scared me; Violet gave me a slight push so I would move before the Great Hall's exited atmosphere turned awkward. The tattered old Sorting Hat was placed over my head and brim opened just enough for it to murmur in my ear.

"Hmm Miss Hunt, I have been awaiting your sorting for a while now, I was never sure which house to put you in, but by sitting on your head I see you are cunning, very cunning, and a tremendous amount of loyalty lies within you, that would make you a perfect Gryffindor. But darkness encircles your troubled mind, riddled with pure bravery and dangerous nerve," I wondered when the stupid old thing was going to hurry up and pick my house when I heard it shriek, "Better be Slytherin!" For the first time ever I wished I was deaf and had heard the Sorting Hat wrong; why Slytherin? My parents were in Gryffindor, but then I slid my left hand up to my biceps, where I could feel the bumps of the scar the werewolf bite had left behind, then realised that maybe being cursed had set me on an evil path, never the less I strutted over to the Slytherin table. A boy with extremely greasy black, shoulder-length hair slid across and offered me a seat, my instincts alerted me this guy was weird so I walked past him, tossing my long dark brown hair over my shoulder, and sat in the middle of a large empty space.

I consumed myself in wondering how cool the great hall would look at Christmas, probably like a gigantic rectangular snow globe, with its bewitched ceiling I could just imagine the snowflakes dancing around the invisible ceiling. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone tug on my arm, I turned to see Violet by my side, suddenly a warm feeling engulfed me, a warm feeling which I hadn't felt since I lost my family.

"Can't believe we got placed in Slytherin! I wonder what my parents will say when I send them an owl later!" I couldn't help but grin at Violet's melodramatic state, although I understood what she meant, Slytherin was like last place both of us expected to be in.

"They will probably sigh and say 'oh dear I always knew my daughter was an evil little devil'" She made a face at my comment and pulled my hood over my eyes for revenge, I just laughed all the more. Our house Prefects lead us down past the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room; I accepted that this would be my home for the rest of my schooling life, but I knew I'd never get past the fact I'd be living under the Black Lake. Nestling under the crisp bed sheets I found sleep with ease and drifted off into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
